


A Mask?

by Vapor__Ghost



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapor__Ghost/pseuds/Vapor__Ghost
Summary: This pig has been following you around for a while, what could she possibly want from you?
Relationships: Amanda Young/Reader, Amanda Young/You
Kudos: 53





	A Mask?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fanfic in years?? anyways I tagged this female reader but I tried avoid any pronouns being used or referring to the reader as a girl in the story. obvs there is some gendered words, but I tried to keep it neutral where I could to please my non binary ass

Some of the Killers don’t seem very different from your fellow survivors. Sure, Killers like Oni and the Nurse are obviously not something very human, but what about Legion and Ghostface? You are pretty sure there is a normal person just like you hiding behind the costume, but you are never quite sure. And what about the pig? Questions run through your mind as you hesitantly work on fixing the worn out generator in front of you. It is almost finished, the pistons pumping quicker and louder. Behind you is the pig face killer, crouching and making the occasional grunt. You can’t tell what mind games she is playing. She has been following you this entire match, but has never gone to strike you. She has barely even chased you. Instead she slowly follows you, watching your every move. At first you were scared and would run away as fast as you could, running until you could no longer hear your heart beating out of your chest. As soon as you felt safe, there she was again, crouching in the nearby bushes. You wondered how she could find you so easily. As the game continued, you became more and more confused as to what she wanted from you. You opened a chest with her standing nearby and found a flashlight inside. You pick it up and hesitantly bring it over to her, dropping it at her feet. She looks down at the flashlight for a moment and then looks up to you. She nods her head up and down enthusiastically and then follows you along to the generator you are now working on. 

You finish fixing the generator. Second one down. You wonder where your teammates are. You haven’t seen them this entire match. The pig has been so busy stalking you that she hasn’t hit a single player. As you begin to walk away and debate your next move, you feel a wave of anxiety take over your body. The pig is still growling, but more than she was before. It’s louder, harsher, angrier. You begin to run away, and you hear her chase after you. The wet, sticky sounds of your feet hitting the marsh ground echo around you. You think you are starting to lose her when suddenly you get caught in a corner. She is quickly approaching you again as you wonder how you let this happen. After all these trials, you still make stupid mistakes that get you killed, and obviously it is about to happen again. She pins you in the corner, and crouches down to your level. You can’t get away, she is in just the right spot that you can’t move. Your heart is beating as fast as it possibly could, you can feel it in your throat, almost like it will jump out of your body completely at any second. She crouches back down again, letting out a few strong roars, but she doesn’t swing at you. Instead she just stares you dead in your eyes. You are scared, however from here you can get a good look at her. Her hair is completely soaked. It looks dirty, matted, it sticks to shoulder shoulders and even some spots on her snout. You try to see if you can see a line that would show if she is wearing a mask or not, but it’s so hard to tell in the dark. Her hands look normal, and you can see a small part of her stomach between where her coat ends and before her pants begin. It is the same color as the mask. You get a bit distracted looking at her. Outside of the pig face, you think she is quite attractive. You shake your head. What are you thinking about? Did you just think the pig is attractive? How long has the Entity had you trapped that you could feel something positive towards a killer? Shaking your head has upset the pig. She lets out a huge roar that snaps you back into reality. 

“What do you want from me?” you shout, tears about to run down your face. You are scared and have never been in a situation like this before. Ever since you came here the Entity has pitted you against ruthless Killers that have never shown any sort of mercy. They didn’t care a single bit about you except for getting you on that hook to please the Entity. Now you have a killer in front of your face who has broken all the rules you have come to know. 

She snarls again, but this time is lighter. Almost like she felt bad for upsetting you. 

“What do you want from me?” you repeat again, “I don’t understand what you want me to do. I am trying to fix the generators so I can leave. You are supposed to stab me and put me on the hook. This isn’t how we are supposed to play.” 

In the distance you can hear the chime of your teammates finishing a generator. 3 completed, 2 to go. You wonder what is taking them so long. You wondered if they have tried looking for you. 

“I can’t understand what you want from me if you don’t speak” You question if that was too strong, too bold. 

“P...Please…” a soft voice says. The voice is different from what you expected. You expected something harsh, deep. Something that would match those loud grunts, but this voice is so much different. The voice has a sound to it that makes you relax a little, but as soon as you relax you hear the metallic clang of her dropping the trap in her hand. She reaches her hand up to your face and tries to touch your cheek. You flinch back and scream in fear. She flinches back as well. “P...Please…” the voice repeats again, with a worried tone to it. She reaches up her sleeve and you hear a click as she pulls the blade off her wrist and tosses is aside. The hand reaches up to your face again. “No hurt…” she whispers. 

Thoughts flood your head again. Does she have another trick up her sleeve? Is she waiting until you are vulnerable to pull a Mori on you? No, she couldn’t, she didn’t have a single hook on you. You begin to wonder what is the worst that could happen. She was playing mind games the entire time and sacrifices you? What does it matter if you lose one match. You begin to let your guard down. You lower your arms back down, but your heart is still pounding. The hand touches your cheek and gently strokes it. Her hands are cold and a little clammy, but much softer than you were expecting. She goes from gently stroking your cheek to touching your hair. You feel a tinge of embarrassment as you know your hair has to be a disgusting mess after all these trials, but it doesn’t seem to bother her. “Soft….” the pig whispers as she strokes from the top of your head all the way down to the tips of your hair. 

You go to raise your hand up to touch her face too. “No!” the pig’s attitude had suddenly flipped as she jumped back. “Only you” At this moment there is an opportunity you could escape and run away, join back with your teammates, but something compels you to stay. A loud chime fills the air. One generator to go. Your team is never coming for you. You let your guard back down again and so does the pig. The hand goes back to gently caressing your hair and moving down and she begins to brush your shoulders. The tank top you are wearing exposes most of your skin. You can feel the textures of her hand as she touches you more. They are so human like that you are convinced she must be a human just like you. 

It feels nice, you think to yourself. Touch isn’t something you have experienced since the Entity had taken you. Of course there was touch like brushing into your teammates, or a Killer hauling your over their shelter to carelessly toss you on a hook, but it was nothing like this. This was different, it was tender. A connection you haven’t felt for a long time. You try to think about the last person who touched you like this before the Entity took you, but most of the memories of your previous life are fuzzy. You haven’t craved touch like this since you came to this world, but now that you are here experiencing it, you begin to want more. The pig’s hand begins to move from your shoulders to down your side. You reach out for her wrist and direct her hand to your breasts when suddenly your head snaps out of it. What are you doing? Why would you do that? This is a Killer and you are seeking that kind of attention from them this quickly? The hand hesitated over your placement for a moment before giving them a light squeeze. Even though it is over clothing, it feels kind of good. That gentle grasp was something you didn’t know you needed until now. Her other hand reaches up and grabs your other breast and she gives another light squeeze to both. You begin to reach down to lift up your tank, and she quickly follows your movement, reaching up your clothing before you even have a chance. Your nipples are already rock hard in her hands. She rubs her thumbs over them, running a ping of stimulation throughout your body and then down to your crotch. A soft moan leaves your mouth and the pig seems pleased with this. “More…?” the voice questions. You give a soft nod and reach down to your pants. 

You begin to wonder if you are crazy, but the anticipation of what will happen next is more important to you right now. You unbutton your shorts and quickly remove them. You always wonder how unlucky you are to be wearing such skimpy outside when the Entity took you. Constantly dealing with branches cutting your arms and legs, but that isn’t what is important right now. You set your sorts on a bush nearby as you hear a generator explode. This is the last one, how is it taking them this long. You hope they don’t find you like this, if it was Dwight he would probably never shut up about it. You lay down on the thick marsh and spread your legs so your new pig friend can get a good look. 

She reaches down towards you and seems hesitant. You look up and nod again. “Go on, it’s fine,” you affirm to her. The hand reaches towards your groin and just holds it there. You wonder if she has ever done this before, if she has ever done it to herself. After a moment her thumb reaches down to your clit. She rubs over it gently, just like she treated your nipples. She moves her thumb from side to side and then changes it to a circular motion as she begins to apply more pressure. As she begins to move more, moans escape your lips. You don’t know the last time you felt this, but it doesn’t matter because you are doing it now and it feels so damn good. Her other hand reaches towards you and a single finger slips into your soaking wet slit. She reaches as far back as she can while still rubbing against your clit with the other hand. You begin to buck your hips as she slides another finger into you. You let out a moan of ecstasy as her fingers curl up and put pressure on the most sensitive part of your inner walls. She has to have done this before, there is no way she hasn’t. Her hands move so effortlessly and gracefully that she had to have had some practice before. Was it on another survivor? You wonder how many of your teammates have ever done something like this with a Killer. Is this what happened when you couldn’t find Mike or Kate for half the match on one of your previous rounds?  
It doesn’t matter much right now. What matters more is this pig and her amazing hands. She moves her hand back and forth at the perfect tempo, matching how wildly your hips are bucking up now. She continues to rub both your clit and your g spot at the same time as you can feel yourself becoming closer and closer to your limit. Your moans are so much louder now, there is no way your team couldn’t hear you, but you didn’t care. The pig breathes heavily as she continues to rub you with all that she can. The perfect combination of tempo and pressure sets you over the edge as you reach your limit, your whole body tingles as a wave of relief hits you. She slows down, but still continues to pleasure you as you ride out your orgasm. Your voice is so loud, so loud that you almost don’t hear the chime of the final generator being fixed. You know you have to leave soon, but you also aren’t in a rush. You haven’t came in so long, and it surely has knocked the wind out of you. You reach for your pants and begin to put them back on. “Feel…. Good…?” the pig voice questions. You give her a nod. You reach up for her and she flinches, but you keep reaching anyways and touch the top of her head to rub her hair. It feels fake. It is definitely a mask, but you figure that doesn’t matter now. 

Suddenly you hear the loud electrical sound of the exit gates being open and the shake of the Collapse beginning. The gates are far of and there is no way you will be able to make it in time. Your new pig friend picks her up and hoists you over her shoulder. You begin to worry. After you went through all this, is she going to drag you off and hook you in the basement? Your team is surely gone by now, there would be no chance for an escape. As your mind is flooded with thoughts suddenly she drops you and you continue to fall. The hatch. She gave you the hatch. 

You end up back at the campfire and quickly retreat away. You don’t know what you would say if your teammates asked you what happened during the last match. Plus, you want to clean up, you can still feel yourself completely soaked under your panties. 

As soon as you think you can get away your world goes dark again. Midwich elementary. The sound of chainsaw revs fill the air. You see a generator and walk over to it and see a familiar face. Bill is there and he gives you a smile as you begin to help him. You hear Claudette scream in the distance. Everything is back to normal it seems.


End file.
